ZCOM TG2521
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / ZCOM / TG2521 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR9130 MIPS Rev = rev 1 CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = No Power = 110/220 12v 1A Color of LEDs = orange/green/blue Size = 15cm x 19cm x 3cm USB = 1x2.0 (EHCI 1.0) Serial Port = 1?1? (Serial: 8250/16550 driver, 1 ports,) JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 SP2 - build 13839 - 20100204 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = AR9100 Antenna Connector Type = 2x External fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz 802.11n = draft up to 300Mbps (max tx rate, 65Mbps) 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info USB Mass Storage erro T: Bus=01 Lev=00 Prnt=00 Port=00 Cnt=00 Dev#= 1 Spd=480 MxCh= 1 B: Alloc= 0/800 us ( 0%), #Int= 0, #Iso= 0 D: Ver= 2.00 Cls=09(hub ) Sub=00 Prot=01 MxPS=64 #Cfgs= 1 P: Vendor=1d6b ProdID=0002 Rev= 2.06 S: Manufacturer=Linux 2.6.34.7-svn15928 ehci_hcd S: Product=Atheros AR91xx built-in EHCI controller S: SerialNumber=platform C:* #Ifs= 1 Cfg#= 1 Atr=e0 MxPwr= 0mA I:* If#= 0 Alt= 0 #EPs= 1 Cls=09(hub ) Sub=00 Prot=00 Driver=hub E: Ad=81(I) Atr=03(Int.) MxPS= 4 Ivl=256ms test with USB storage (USB pendrive 1G, 2G, 8G. HD 500GB) did not recognize. ERROR: (with several revisions dd-wrt) hub 1-0:1.0: unable to enumerate USB device on port 1 vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category:English Documentation Category:ZCOM Category:Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR9130 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n